


Dog Sitting

by CharmedRumbelle



Series: Gone to the Dogs [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedRumbelle/pseuds/CharmedRumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Gold has to leave town last minute and all the dog kennels are full. He asks Belle to dog sit for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Sitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endangered_Slug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endangered_Slug/gifts).



> I'm so happy to see so many enjoying this verse! Hugs and sloppy kisses from Stewart and Sophie to all of you! :)
> 
> I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'

Belle entered Gold's shop nervously. She was a bit embarrassed about their last encounter, and had been making a deliberate effort to avoid any chance of running into him for several days. She had no intention to kiss him like that, it just – happened. It was impulsive, and it was the only thing she could think of doing aside from slapping him for being so rude. Belle was no stranger to acting on impulse; her entire life was a series of impulsive moves, from her decision to study in New York, to her move to Storybrooke when a good job offer came along, to her disastrous relationship with Gaston, and good riddance to him, to her decision to adopt Sophie because no one else seemed to want her, and everything else in between. And now there was Gold. He was rude, and standoffish, and far too conservative for her personal taste.

But at the same time there was something about him. She couldn't quite figure out what. There was just . . . . something there.

A tiny little bell that hung on the doorknob rang when Belle entered the shop, and she was immediately greeted by Stewart, who clearly had full run of the place. "Hey Stewart! Where's your papa?" Belle asked as the little dog jumped all over her with excitement. Stewart sniffed her up and down, then looked up at her with very sad eyes. "No, sweetheart, I don't have Sophie with me, she's at home, I just got off work." Belle looked around the shop. Everything there looked quite expensive. Beautiful – but expensive.

"Ronan? Are you here?" Belle called out, but there was no answer. Belle looked down at Stewart. "I guess your papa is busy in the back. I'll just wait here for him." Belle glanced at one of the displays – it was a white tea set with blue trim. Belle couldn't help but want to take a closer look at it. She picked up one of the teacups and began to study the artwork on it. It looked hand-painted; she then glanced down and saw the price that was marked on the display – six hundred and seventy-five dollars. Belle took a deep breath. This china set cost almost as much as her house payment!

"Listen, I have tried everyone, how can every bloody dog kennel from here to Boston be FULL tomorrow?" Gold shouted into the phone as he walked into the main area of the shop from the back room. He did this just as Belle was admiring the little teacup. His entrance startled her, and she dropped it. Gold hung up his phone when he saw what happened. Belle looked at him nervously.

"I – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – you just startled me and -" she stammered nervously. Belle bent down and picked up the teacup, then looked it over. "It's chipped." she said, noticing a small crack in the rim. "You can barely see it." Belle said as she handed the cup to Gold. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I didn't mean to drop it, I'm so sorry."

"It's no matter." Gold replied, seeing how upset she was.

"But it's part of a set, you – you can't sell it now, the whole set is ruined." Belle said, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I can't afford to pay for it, not all at once. Maybe if I gave you fifty dollars a month or so, I think I could manage that."

"It's just a cup." Gold said, and he set the cup back down with the rest of the set. "I was actually thinking about keeping that set for myself. You actually did me a favor, made the decision for me."

"Really?" Belle asked, sniffling back her tears.

"Don't worry about it." Gold said. "Actually, your timing is perfect – if you'd like to make it up to me – you could do me another favor."

"Oh – okay, what?" Belle asked.

"Well, I need to leave for Boston this evening. My son is receiving an award at an assembly tomorrow morning and I'd like to be there. Normally, Stewart travels with me when I go to pick up Bae, but I would have to put him in a kennel because of the award ceremony and apparently every place both here and in Boston have no room for him. Stewart seems to like you, so – perhaps you can look after him. I should be back tomorrow around dinner time with my son, he's spending the weekend with me."

"I – I could do that. He could come home with me." Belle said. "Sophie will love to have him with her."

"Thank you, I – I really do appreciate it." Gold said. "I need to go home and get some of his things – his food, his bed -"

"Oh, he'll probably want to sleep with Sophie. I mean – I doubt he'll even use his bed." Belle said.

"Well, I'd – prefer he had it there regardless." Gold said. He walked behind the counter, got a piece of paper out, and handed it to Belle. "Write down your address and phone number and I'll be there shortly with Stewart, I just need to close up the shop." Belle wrote the information down for him. "By the way – why did you stop by?"

"Well, I um – I wanted to see your shop." Belle said.

"And no other reason?" Gold asked.

"No." Belle replied, too embarrassed after breaking one of his antiques to bring up the kiss she planted on him, and Gold seemed to be uninterested in approaching the subject as well.

"Well – what do you think?" Gold asked.

"About what?" Belle asked.

"My shop. Do you like it?" Gold asked.

"Oh. Yes. I like it very much." Belle replied. "I am sorry about the teacup though."

"I told you – it's no matter." Gold said. "I'll see you in a bit then."

"Yes – see you in a bit." Belle said, and she quietly slunk out of the shop. As soon as she was gone, Gold picked up the broken teacup and stared at it for several minutes. Stewart sat down at his feet and let out a loud, high-pitched bark. Gold looked down at him.

"Well I could hardly fault her, it was an accident." Gold said. Stewart just tilted his head at him, puzzled. "I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter." Gold said to him.

* * *

"So this is your house, is it?" Gold asked as he looked around the living room. It was a small house, single story – his entire bedroom was larger than her living room AND kitchen, which was directly attached to the living room and had no doorway and no dining room.

"It's – adequate for Sophie and I. The yard is nice, fair sized. Stewart will have a good time here." Belle said. Stewart had already been greeted by Sophie and the two of them wandered off together.

"Yes, well – I have his bed, and some of his favorite toys, and I have all of his feeding instructions written down. He is NOT to have French fries, or anything else other than his own diet. If he comes back to me begging, it will be YOUR fault and you'll be the one breaking him of the habit." Belle reached out and touched his hand, and Gold looked at her in disbelief.

"Ronan – he'll be fine. We'll see you tomorrow. Have a safe trip." Belle said. Gold nervously pulled away from her.

"Stewart! I'm leaving!" Gold called out, but the dog didn't come. "Stewart!" he shouted, and the little dog darted into the room, with Sophie lumbering behind. "You be a good boy." Gold said. Stewart let out a tiny yip, and went off again with Sophie. "I see who he likes best."

"Well, she is his girlfriend after all." Belle teased. Gold glared at her. "Your words, not mine."

"You have my number if you need to reach me." Gold said.

"Oh, I definitely have your number, Ronan." Belle said playfully. For all of his gruff exterior, the man was a complete softy when it came to his dog, and apparently toward near-hysterical women who break expensive antiques. She couldn't help but wonder what other layers there were to him. She was, however, determined to find out.

* * *

The next afternoon, Belle answered the door at her house. Gold was standing there with a young boy who looked to be in his early teens. "Ronan. How was your trip?" Belle asked.

"It was good. Belle, this is my son, Beathan." Gold said.

"Everyone calls me Bae." Bae said. Upon hearing their voices, Stewart came charging toward the door. "Stewart!" Bae shouted, and he scooped the dog up into his arms. Stewart wiggled happily, and he planted a barrage of kisses onto Bae's face.

"I see someone had a good time." Gold replied.

"Oh, they had a wonderful time. By the way – Stewart did end up spending the entire night with Sophie. They like to cuddle quite a bit." Belle said. "It's very nice to meet you, Bae. Your father has told me – well, not much about you at all, really." Bae laughed a bit as he set Stewart down.

"Papa isn't much of a talker." Bae said. Sophie entered the room and ran straight to Bae. Stewart turned and barked at her, as if he were introducing them. "Stewart, is this your girlfriend?" Bae asked, and Stewart let out another bark.

"Bae, we have to be going, our dinner will be ready soon." Gold said.

"Well, I have all of Stewart's things at the door. It was a pleasure to have him here." Belle said.

"Bae, get everything for me please, I'll take Stewart." Gold said, and he picked up Stewart's leash and hooked it onto his collar. "Well – thank you again, Belle."

"Any time." Belle replied. Gold hesitated a moment before he turned for the door and he and Bae left.

"Boy, she's really pretty, huh?" Bae said, looking down at Stewart.

"Yes she is." Gold whispered as they walked to the car.

"You have a very pretty girlfriend, Stewart." Bae said.

"Oh you mean – the dog. Yes, she – she grows on you." Gold said. Bae laughed a bit.

"Belle is pretty too." Bae said as he loaded Stewart's things into the car. Gold handed Stewart over to Bae, and he looked up at Belle's house, paused, and sighed before he got into the car.


End file.
